Burning Rose
by KenotheFireWolf
Summary: Amy Rose is known for her large crush on Sonic the Hedgehog. When she finds out that Sonic is secretly dating Sally, she becomes heart broken after overhearing him tell Sally he won't ever love her. She eventually finds comfort in a friend named Keno the Firewolf who tries to help her move on from Sonic. Soon, the two of them find themselves becoming more than just friends.
1. Coping with Heartbreak

_**Hey guys KenotheFireWolf here. Sorry I haven't been posting any new chapters of the RWBY fanfic. My friend and I who are writing it are going on a hiatus.**_

 _ **In the meantime, I'm going to be writing this fanfic to fill in space on my profile.**_

 _ **This story is about Amy Rose and my personal OC Keno the FireWolf. After hearing Sonic say that he doesn't love her and because of his relationship with Sally Acorn. Amy is heartbroken. She then finds comfort in a friend of Sonic's named Keno. (aka my OC). The two of them become closer and closer as Keno helps Amy to cope with the situation before eventually the two of them become an official couple. Find out all the exciting details in my story, Burning Rose.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **PS: SonAmy is my OTP btw. I mostly wrote this as a little experiment.**_

 **Burning Rose Chapter One:**

It was a beautiful summer day in Station Square. Amy Rose was walking into the park smiling as thoughts of her favorite blue hero raced through her mind. As she got further into the park she spotted Sonic near the lake and began to walk over to him. However, once she got close enough she saw that he wasn't alone. He was in fact standing with Sally Acorn and they were having some sort of conversation. Amy got as close as she could without being seen or heard and hid behind a nearby tree to listen in on what they were saying.

Sonic smiled at Sally as he placed his hands on her waist. "Man, I'm so glad Amy has toned down her fangirling. It really does get pretty annoying."

Sally frowns a bit as she puts her arms around his neck. "Sonic don't be so hard on her. She's young girl who's in love. I don't blame her. Especially since we are talking about the world-renowned hero Sonic the Hedgehog here."

Sonic rolls his eyes as he chuckles. Amy huffed as she watched them. She toned down her fangirlish behavior after a talk she had with Sonic a few months earlier. Sonic then pulls Sally close to him as Amy watches closely. "Sal, one day Amy is going to have to learn that I don't love her. Because I'm in love with you already."

Amy's eyes widen as she then sees Sonic pull Sally into a passionate kiss. Tears fill her eyes before she turns and runs off which Sonic hears as he breaks the kiss and looks around. "Did you hear something Sal?" "No, why do you ask?" "Guess it was my imagination."

Amy runs out of the park crying as her heart had literally shattered. Unaware of her surroundings as she exited the park, Amy had run out into the street and into open traffic. She stopped and turned her head hearing the loud horn of an oncoming truck as her eyes widened in horror. Just then, a gray and blue blur came in and grabbed her just before the truck could hit her.

When Amy looked up she was safely sitting on the sidewalk on the other side of the street. She looked around and noticed someone standing beside her. When she looked up to see who it was, she couldn't recognize him at first. He looked down at Amy and spoke to her in a worried, yet stern voice. "What the heck Amy?! Why did you run out into open traffic like that?!" Amy soon recognized his voice. It was Keno a friend of Sonic. He was a young male wolf that had powers like those of Blaze, pyrokinetic. He had dark gray and blue fur, chocolate brown skin, and carried a sword on his back in a sheath. He typically wore dark blue jeans, a light gray shirt, and sneakers which were gray and red.

Amy just sniffled as she looked up at him. Tears were still streaming down her face and Keno could tell something was wrong. He sighed and helped Amy to her feet. "Come on, I think we should talk somewhere else." He walks with her down the street to a café and sat with her at one of the tables outside. "Alight, tell me what happened."

Amy looked down as she sniffled again. "I-I was walking through the park…. Then I saw Sonic with Sally and I hid behind a tree to listen to what they were saying…" Amy stopped as she wiped a few tears away. "he said that he didn't love me because he already loved Sally… Then he kissed her…. That's when I ran out of the park and into the street because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…"

Keno looked genuinely shocked after listening to Amy's story and he could see how upset she was. "Amy... I know how much you like Sonic. All our friends do as well. But if Sonic isn't going to return those feelings, then I'm afraid you're going to have to move on from him."

Amy looked up at Keno. She knew that he was right. What's the point in chasing after someone who doesn't feel the same way. Amy wipes the tears from her eyes and looks at Keno. "Y-you're right… Its going to be hard… but I know I can do this… Although I might need a bit of help…."

Keno smiles at Amy. "That's the spirit Amy. If you ever need anything, just give me a call or look for me at G.U.N." Amy smiles back at Keno. She was glad that he had offered to help. It would be a great way for her to get to know him better. Keno then gets up from his chair. "How about I take you home Amy? Or is there somewhere else you need me to take you."

Amy though for a moment before looking up at him. "Could you take me to Cream's house Keno. I think I'm stay over there for the night. If you want we can hang out tomorrow. Does that sound ok to you?" Keno nodded before walking over to Amy and picking her up. "That sounds great. Now hold on tight." Amy giggles holding on to Keno as he speeds off.

Once they arrive at Cream's house, Keno sets Amy down and smiles before waving and speeding away. Amy waves to him before ringing the doorbell. Cream answers the door and hugs Amy. "Hi Amy! How have you been?" Amy looked at Cream with a small smile. "Well… I've been better." Cream senses that something is wrong. "Do you want to come inside and talk about it Amy?" "Sure Cream, that would be nice." Amy walks inside followed by Cream who closes the door.

 _ **End of Chapter One**_


	2. Heartfelt Disccussions

_**Hey guys its Keno. Just a quick announcement before we begin. I plan on turning this story into a voice acted roleplay on my YouTube channel Keno the FireWolf/Keno Productions.**_

 _ **Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

 **Burning Rose Chapter Two:**

Cream's jaw dropped as Amy finished explaining her story and raised the small cup of tea she had to her lips. She was a little speechless as she looked at her friend sitting across from her. "Amy, I can't believe all of that happened to you today. What are you going to do?"

Amy looked up at the young rabbit and sighed as she set her cup down. "Well…. I think I'm going to try and move on from Sonic. Maybe I'll try to find someone else who will accept my love for them. Thanks for letting me talk to you Cream. It helped a lot."

Cream smiled at Amy. "You're welcome Amy. Oh, and here's a suggestion. Why not try asking Mr. Keno if he wants to go on a date with you? I'm sure he would be interested." The young rabbit picks up her cup of tea and takes a sip from it innocently.

Amy blushes a bit as she looks at Cream. "I don't know Cream. I'm sure Keno already has a girlfriend to care about. Why would he be interested in a girl like me?" Amy looks down at her lap a little sad. She had known Keno for a while and knew him as a great guy but was too focused on Sonic to get to know him better.

Cream tilts her head a little confused. "What? Mr. Keno doesn't have a girlfriend." Amy's head popped up quickly after Cream finished her sentence. "You didn't know? Mr. Keno spends most of his time by himself kind of like Mr. Shadow. Or he is training with Mr. Knuckles and Mr. Silver. The only time I've seen him around girls that love him are when I caught him and Mr. Shadow running from a mob of fan girls."

Amy thought for a second as she processed this new information. "Do you know of anyone else I could talk to about Keno? I want to learn a bit more about him."

Cream placed a hand under her chin as she thought. "Other than Mr. Keno himself, You could try talking Mr. Silver, Mr. Shadow, and Mr. Knuckles, or even Mr. Sonic. He usually spends most of his time with them when he is not at G.U.N."

Amy stands up and smiles. "Thank you Cream. I'm gonna head out right now." Amy hugs her friend before racing out of her house. Cream ran to the door and waved as Amy ran off to find someone to ask all her questions to. She decided to go and talk to Silver first since she know that he and Keno were close friends and maybe Blaze could give her some advice as well.

Once she arrived at their house she took a moment to catch her breath before knocking on the door. After a couple seconds, Blaze came and answered the door. "Hello Amy, how can I help you?" The two girls smiled at each other before Amy spoke. "Hey Blaze, I was wondering if I could talk to you and Silver about something." "Oh, of course. Come on in and take a seat."

Amy walks inside and Blaze closes the door behind her before calling out to Silver. "Silver! We have company! Could you come down here for a moment?" Amy took a seat on the couch and Blaze sat next to her as Silver can floating down the stairs. "Oh, hey Amy. What's up?" Blaze looks up at Silver as he sits down in a chair in front of them. "Amy came over to talk to us about something important that she wants to discuss."

Silver sits up in his chair "What did you want to talk to us about Amy." Amy looks down a bit embarrassed. "Um... Could you guys tell me what you know about Keno? I'm a little curious to get to know more about him. But... I was too scared to go and him personally." Blaze and Silver look at each other for a moment before thinking.

Blaze turns to Amy and places a hand on her lap. "Well, Keno's personality would have to be a combination of Sonic and Shadow's if I were to put it in a simple way." Silver nodded as he agreed. "Yeah, he tends to be reserved and keeps to himself a lot. But he also is outgoing, slightly arrogant, and a bit of a charmer." Blaze sighs "He also has a bit of a temper. At times, it's worse than Knuckles. Add in his powers which are like mine and you've got a pretty destructive force. But there have been times where his anger has benefitted everyone in a fight."

Amy was a little amazed. "What else can you two tell me about him? About him as an individual." Blaze grinned a bit. "Keno loves music. If he's not singing his heart out, he's off playing his guitar somewhere. Also, he has a bit of a foggy past. Mostly because he doesn't want to tell anyone everything about his past." Silver sighed. "He can also be a bit shy when it comes to expressing his emotions. That hasn't changed since I met the guy. But he does have a strong sense of justice and his mysterious personality is something to behold. He also has quite a way with words and knows how to talk himself out of situations or just make girls blush when he wants to be a charmer. Other than that, Keno is a nice guy. I just think he needs someone to help bring out more of his personality." Blaze turned to Amy. "Maybe you could be that person Amy. We could help find a time for you two to get together and talk."

Amy smiled at her friends. "That would be great. Thank you, guys, so much. I really appreciate you for helping me out. But I think I can talk to Keno on my own." She gives both Silver and Blaze a hug before rushing out of their house to G.U.N. Hopefully she would be able to find out where Keno was. Then she could talk to him more and possibly find someone new to help her move on from Sonic.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. New Start At Love

_**Sup guys it's me Keno. For people wondering why I haven't posted any chapters of the other fanfic "Faunus and Human Spirit.". The friend I've been writing it with and I have had conflicting schedule so we haven't been taking the time to edit and publish the chapters. However, I'll try to get some up. But for now enjoy the next part of Burning Rose.**_

Burning Rose Chapter 3:

As Amy arrived at the massive G.U.N building, Rouge was walking out and turned her head to see the young girl rushing towards her. Amy stops in front of Rouge and catches her breath as she smiles. "Hey Rouge." Rouge chuckles as she looks at Amy. "Hey Amy, why are you in such a hurry? Sonic get away from you again?"

Amy huffs as she crosses her arms. "No, I'm done chasing Sonic…. I don't really want to talk about that right now though." Rouge looks a little shocked to hear what Amy said as she stares blankly at her. "O-oh… My bad. Well then, how can I help you?" Amy uncrosses her arms and places them behind her. "Well I was wondering; do you know where Keno is? I need to talk to him."

Rouge was a little confused at this sudden change in Amy. She sighs and shrugs as she shakes her head. "Well if you're looking for Keno, he just left with Shadow and Knuckles. They were heading downtown last I saw them." Amy quickly turned and started running towards downtown. "Thanks Rouge! See ya!" Rouge watches her run off and then smiles. "I think I wanna watch this go down" Rouge quickly flies off and follows her from above.

Just as Rouge said, Keno was walking downtown with Shadow and Knuckles. Shadow scoffed as the three of them stopped in front of the park. "Look Keno, do you really expect me to believe that Amy would willingly move on from Sonic?" Keno glares at Shadow a bit. "Hey, don't underestimate her Shadow. If you had seen her after what happened you'd definitely believe it." Knuckles sighs. "I think I'm gonna have to side with Keno on this one. After experiencing something like that, she might find someone else to point her feeling towards."

Amy pants as she runs down the sidewalk. Once she spots Keno she starts calling out to him. "Keno! Keno!" Keno, Shadow, and Knuckles turn around just as Amy skids to a halt in front of them. 'Hey Amy, what's up." Amy took a moment to catch her breath. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something. Maybe we can go and get lunch too?" Shadow and Knuckles look at each other for a second while Keno looks at Amy. "Sure, why not. Sounds like you wanna talk about something important." He turns to Shadow and Knuckles. "I'll talk to you guys later."

Keno walks with Amy down the sidewalk and heads towards the café they were at yesterday. The two of them take a seat at a table outside. "So what did you wanna talk to me about Amy?" Amy looks into Keno's dark blue eyes and hesitates a bit before speaking. "W-well…. I've been thinking about what you told me after you saved me.. I've also talked to Cream, Blaze, and Silver about some things as well and…. I… I…" Amy was having some trouble trying to say what she wanted too as she stared into Keno's eyes. Despite his rather intimidating demeanor, his eyes were soft and kind. "W-would you…. Be willing to help me…. Move on from Sonic..? Please? I think I'm going to need a lot of help…"

Keno looks at Amy a little surprised as her face turns cherry red. He chuckles aa he smiles at her. "Alright Amy, I guess if you want my help that badly I can lend you a hand." Amy's eyes lit up as she smiled widely. "Really?! Thank you Keno so much!" "Hey, What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help? How about we go for a walk through town?" "Sure!" The two of them get up from their table and begin walking down the sidewalk. Amy was happily bouncing in excitement next to Keno as he chuckled watching her. Maybe spending time around another guy would help her get over Sonic a little quicker.

After walking down the street for a while, Keno looks up to see Sonic and Sally. Before he knew it there they were face to face. Amy avoids eye contact with the two as Keno sighs. Sonic was the first person to break the awkward silence. "Hey Keno. Hey Amy. How's it going?" Amy looks at him. "Good, I'm spending the day with Keno." Sonic looks over to Keno. "She's not doing this to make me jealous is she." Keno was about to speak before Amy cut him as she got a little upset. "No I am not doing this to make you jealous Sonic the Hedgehog. I heard all those mean things you said about me in the park yesterday…. I won't be bothering you anymore. I'm over you Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy grabs Keno's hand and pulls him past Sonic and Sally. Keno didn't say a word as the two of them walked away.

Sonic watches them leave and stands there a little shocked. Sally sighs as she looks at him. "So when you asked if I heard something… It must have been Amy running off after you finished speaking your mind…" Sonic turns to Sally and gets a little defensive. "Hey how was I supposed to know she was gonna be around. I just never expected that I would've hurt her feelings that much…." Sally crosses her arms. "You did more than hurt her feelings Sonic. You more than likely broke her heart." Sonic looks down as the guilt starts to hit him. "I don't know if I can pull myself out of this mess easily…"

Once they were a far enough away, Keno stops Amy and looks at her. "Hey, take a breath Amy. You can't let something like that get you all riled up." Amy takes a couple of deep breaths before looking down. "I knew he was going to say something like that… But I didn't want you to say anything for me. I wanted to say it myself. It would be better that way." Keno nods and smiles. "True, and that's a good way to start getting over him. I think you might have shaken him up a bit when you told him that you heard the things he said. I don't think you're gonna have any trouble at all with this." Amy smiles looking at Keno. "Thanks Keno…" The two of them continue walking through town with smiles on their faces.

After walk for a while Amy looks over at Keno. "Hey Keno… Why is it that you spend so much time alone? I'm just really curious to know." Keno stops walking and sighs. "I guess I was gonna tell this story eventually. But first I want to show you something." Keno picks her up and speeds off toward the forest. He takes her to a clearing where there is a large lake with crystal clear water. He sets her down and walks around the lake with Amy until they reach and small shady area with a grave. Amy's eyes widened a bit. "W-who's grave is this?" Keno looks at the grave as he starts to remember some painful memories. "Do you remember 2 years ago…. When I use to work for Eggman…. I had a girlfriend back then and her name was Lily…. She died two years ago because of Eggman…." Amy gasped as she looked up at Keno. He walks over and brushes some dirt off the gravestone revealing the words. 'Lily The Cat, a brave girl who will never leave our hearts.' Amy walks over to Keno. "W-what happened Keno?"

Keno begins to tell the story of that tragic day. It was two years ago and just like he said he was working for Eggman. However, the only reason he was following Eggman's orders was because he had strapped an electronic shock device on Lily's wrist. On this day, Eggman had decided to attack the city. Keno was fighting against Sonic while the others were busy trashing Eggman's robots. Lily however, was watching fearfully as she stood next to Eggman's eggmobile. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Hurry up and roast that hedgehog Keno! I want him gone for good!"

Keno growled under his breath as he looks over his shoulder at Eggman. "Hey if you think it's so easy then why don't you get down here and try to do it yourself.? If not, then sit in your little pod and pipe down." Keno returns to his battle as Eggman scoffs. Lily stayed quiet. She was too afraid to do anything at all. After a short while, Keno slides back on his feet as he pants. Eggman was beginning to get a little boiled over. "Come on Keno! Hurry up and finish him already!"

At that point Keno snapped as he turned around facing Eggman with his fist clenched, ready to attack at any moment. "That is it! I am done putting up with your shi-" He looks over to see Cream standing nearby as he quickly changes his wording. "I am done taking your crap Eggman! Let Lilly go right now or I will be frying you sunny side up. " Eggman smirks as the two glare at each other while he turns the knob on the device that controls Lily's bracelet to its maximum level. Lily's eyes widen as the bracelet starts beeping and a bright red light flashes on it.

"Hehehe I though this situation would happen. Listen well wolf boy! If I press this button, Lily will get a shock powerful enough to really do some major damage. Keno starts to slowly walk towards Eggman. "I think you're the one who needs to listen good. I'm gonna take Lily and we are leaving." Eggman kept his finger hovering over the button. Suddenly, a robot flies out of nowhere and hits the eggmobile causing Eggman to accidentally hit the button.

Lily lets out an ear-piercing scream as sparks fly from the bracelet and she gets electrocuted. Keno speeds towards her and quickly slices the bracelet off her wrist with his sword. Everyone stops what they are doing to see Lily go quiet before limply falling to the ground as Keno catches her. 'Lily?! Lily wake up! Lily!" Keno quickly checks for her pulse before his eyes widen and tears begin to stream down his face. "No… no no no no no no!" Everyone stared in shock as Keno holds Lily's lifeless body in his arms.

Eggman slowly begin driving the eggmobile away. "I think I need to get out of here…." Keno sets Lily down and stands up as he growls violently and looks up at Eggman with a death glare. "I'm going to burn you alive Eggman!" Eggman takes off as Keno charges after him and kicks him out of his eggmobile causing him to roll across the ground. Keno grabs his sword and slowly begins walking towards him.

Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles try to hold Keno the best they can. Keno makes a small explosion knocking them off as he begins to charge towards Eggman before Silver grabs him with his psychokinesis. Keno growls loudly as he struggles to get away. "Let me go! This doesn't concern you Silver!" Silver keeps his hold on Keno strong. "Keno will you calm down! You're not going to solve anything by going on a rampage." Blaze runs in front of Keno and looks him dead in the eyes. "What would Lily think right now if she could see you like this?!'

Just then Keno stops struggling and his eyes widen. He knew what Lily would think, and he knew she would do everything in her power to stop him. Keno head drops as tears continue to stream down his face and hit the ground in front of him. Silver lets him go and Keno just silently walks over and picks up Lily's body. Silver walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Are you gonna be ok?" Keno didn't look at Silver as he replied simply. "No..." He then speeds off holding Lily's body.

Once Keno finishes the story he sighs. "After that day, I chose not to get into a relationship with anyone because I was afraid that I would end up being the reason they got hurt or worse. They would die like Lily did. I figured you wouldn't really remember what happened that day. It was quite a long time ago." Amy looks up at Keno and doesn't say a word as she hugs him. "You don't have to be alone anymore Keno. You have me… And all of our other friends as well…" Keno smiles and puts his arm around Amy as she looks up at him blushing slightly. 'Well… I have been wanting to try being in love again… Maybe you could be that special someone I need Amy."

Amy's face got completely red as her eyes widened slightly. "M-me? But I'm just a little fangirl…" She looks down and hides her face in his chest. Keno lifts her chin gently with his hand so the two of them make eye contact. "No. You're a young and beautiful rose who still has room to grow. And I want you to do something for me that only Lily has been able to do. Be my girlfriend." Amy gasped softly as she looked at Keno. He was actually asking her to be with him. She hesitated for a moment before shyly nodding her head and hugging him tightly. Keno hugs her back as the two of them stand next to Lily's grave. Before they leave, Amy sets a flower the grave and Keno smiles as the hold hands and walk back towards the city.

 _ **END**_


	4. A Budding Relationship

_**Hey guys its Keno. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. I might be moving a little fast here with how things are happening with the characters, but don't worry im working on it. Anyways, enjoy chapter 4!**_

 **Burning Rose Chapter 4:**

It has been about two weeks since Keno ask Amy to be his girlfriend. The two of them have been taking things rather slow. They've been on a couple of small dates and usually can be seen holding hands when they are around each other. On this day, Keno and Amy were walking through Station Square together. Amy walked on Keno's left side with her arms wrapped around his.

Keno smiles at Amy. "You just love clinging to my arm don't you Ames?" Amy giggles as they walk around a corner. "I can't help it. I just like being close to you." Keno chuckles as he looks forward to see Sonic and Sally approaching them. Once the two couples are face to face, Sonic notices Amy latched on to Keno's arm. Sally speaks up instead of Sonic who looks like he can't get his thoughts together. "So, are the two of you official now Keno?" Keno nods as he smiles and Amy blushes a lot. "Yeah, we started dating two weeks ago. We've been taking things slow." Sally smiles at the two of them. "Well congratulations you two." Sally then elbows Sonic in his side making him snap back to reality. "H-huh? Oh yeah congrats guys."

Keno smiles as he looks at the two of them. "Thanks guys. We'll see you later. We need to meet up with Silver and Blaze." Amy smiles a bit as well. "See ya" Keno walks with Amy past Sonic and Sally as they continue down the street. Sally looks at Sonic a little concerned. "Sonic are you ok? You don't seem like yourself." Sonic sighs as he looks at Sally. "I don't know Sally… I just still feel bad for what I did to her. I don't even know if she will forgive me." Sally kisses Sonic on his cheek as she smiles. "Don't worry Sonic. I'm sure everything will be ok in the end." Sonic nods and smiles a bit as the two of them start walking.

Keno and Amy soon meet up with Silver and Blaze who were waiting for them outside of the ice rink. Keno looks at the building and then back to Silver and Blaze. "Why the ice rink?" Blaze smiled a bit. "Well, the next winter Olympics are going to be here before you know it. Maybe you could come with us this time." Keno looked a little surprised. "Me? I don't know guys. I thought you already had all of the people you needed to compete?" Silver places a hand on Keno's shoulder. "Lucky for you, both teams are adding one extra competitor. So, you should talk to Sonic about letting you join." Keno was a bit nervous. I mean Silver and Sonic have told him plenty about the Olympics but he never thought he would be able to hold up with them in the games. "Well. What event are you two planning to train me for anyway?" Blaze smirked a little bit. "Couples figure skating."

Keno's face went from deep brown to red as he looked at them. "Me and my big mouth…." Amy giggles. "Come on Keno you know how to skate anyway. I can help you with figure skating if you want." He sighs as the four of them start walking into the building. "Fine... Whatever... Let's just get started already." The two couples get their skates before finally stepping onto the ice. Silver chuckles a little as he looks at Keno who has his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "You could also try for speed skating too." Keno smirks as he turns to Silver. "How about taking me on then. That sounds more up my alley."

Silver and Keno moved over to the speed skating track and took their places at the starting line. "Remember Keno, no super speed or powers at the Olympics. While everyone may have their own little boost during events. It's very limited as to what you can do." Keno nods as the two of them get into the starting position. Amy smiled as she watched them with Blaze. "On your marks! Get set! Go!" Keno and Silver took off from the starting line with Silver taking an early lead down the first straightaway. However, Keno soon gained the upper hand as he sped by Silver on the first curve and managed to maintain his lead before crossing the finish line with a small burst of speed. "You mean a boost like that? Or was I moving too fast for you Silver." Silver scoffs as he crosses his arms. "Beginners luck wolf boy. I went easy on you." Blake skates over to Silver and the points to the time board. "Silver he just beat your fastest time. Which puts him on the second space spot for the leaderboard. Right under Shadow and Sonic who are tied for First." Silver looked at the leader board shocked as Keno chuckled to himself.

Amy giggled as she skated over to Keno and kissed his cheek. "Good job Keno. I didn't know you were so good at skating." Keno smiles at Amy. "Sonic asked me to race against him a few times before the Olympics in Sochii. After that I started practicing on my own." Blaze elbows Silver in his side to bring him back to reality. "Well there one other Event I think you need to do. You can do this one with Amy too." Keno looks at Blaze curiously and then Silver smirks a bit. Blaze looks at Keno as she stands next to Silver. "Figure skating in pairs" Keno's eyes widen as he looks at Blaze and then Blushes as he looks over at Amy. "Oh boy…." Amy looks at Keno. "What's the matter Keno?" He composes himself and sighs. "I haven't figured skated with someone since Lily was around…." The three of them looked shocked and the Amy hugs him. "Do you want to try Keno? Please?" Keno look at Amy's pleading eyes and then sighs. "Alright I'll do it. I can't say no to you" Amy giggles excitedly. Silver nods to Blaze and then looks at the Keno and Amy. "Blaze and I will go first."

The two Couples move over to the other rink as Silver and Blaze begin going through a basic routine. Keno watches in amazement. "Wow, those two have really been practicing." Amy watches them as well. "Yeah I know. What are we going to do? You did say it's been a while." Keno looks to Amy and smirks confidently. "Ames. I might be a bit rusty but we can always improvise. Let's show them what we can do." Silver and Blaze step off the ice and head over to them. Blaze wipes off her forehead. "Alright you two, it's your turn now." Keno pulls Amy out onto the ice to the center of the rink as the two get into a starting pose before beginning a completely improvised routine. Blaze and Silver watch in shock as the two glide across the ice together gracefully.

Keno tosses Amy into the air just before the two are about to end their routine. The two spin together and then separate before coming together. Their final pose consists of the two with their backs facing each other. Amy is sitting On Keno's tail with one of her legs crossed over the other and her hand up in the air. Keno has an arm crossed over in front of his chest and the two smile brightly before bowing and stepping off of the ice and going over to Silver and Blaze. Keno smiles and holds Amy's hand. "It wasn't the best but what did you two think." Silver looks at Keno in shock. "Honestly I'm amazed Keno. That finale you two came up with at last minute was perfect." Blaze nods in agreement before the two couples begin to leave the skating rink. "Honestly, you two are taking home the gold for sure. You should definitely join us Keno." "I'll think about it. Right now, I've got a lovely little hedgehog to take to dinner" Amy blushes and smiles as she hugs Keno's arm and the two of them walk away.

Silver and Blaze smile at each other as they watch the two of them walk off. "I think those two are going to be just fine Blaze." "I agree Silver. Keno seems just as happy with Amy as he was with Lily. I'm proud of him" As Keno and Amy turns the corner he stops and pulls Amy close to him. "Hey Ames guess what." Amy blushes as she looks up at him. "What is it Keno?" He smiles looking into her eyes before softly kissing her lips. "Thank you. For being by my side." Amy blushes even more as she smiles. "I should be saying that to you silly." Amy hugs him before they continue walking down the street.


	5. Romance vs Robots

_**Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while ive been going through a lot of stuff. Life is kind of difficult right now. But that's not gonna stop me from giving you all content!**_

 **Burning Rose Chapter 5:**

Keno and Amy walked down the street towards a small restaurant where they had planned to have dinner. Amy was still clinging onto Keno's arm as they walked inside. A waitress then led them to a table where they sat next to each other. The waitress handed them a menu and then walked away to give them time to decide on what they wanted to eat.

Keno smiled as he opened the menu and then turned to Amy. "So, Ames. What do you want to eat? Do you want to share something?" He began to look over the different choices on the menu as Amy thought about what she wanted.

After a couple minutes Amy had figured out what she wanted to do. "How about we order a big bowl of spaghetti and share it like some couples do in those romantic movies?" Keno could see her eyes light up as she looked at him. He chuckled as he kissed her on the cheek. "Alright we can do that. Just ty not to get so giddy about it." Amy giggled as she hugged him. Once the waitress came back she brought them both a glass of water and then asked what they wanted, while also openly flirting with Keno while Amy was sitting right next to him. Amy huffed and puffed her cheeks a bit as she watched the waitress try to flirt with HER boyfriend. She was going to say something when Keno let out a heavy sigh. "Look, if you can't tell that I'm here on a date then I'm sorry. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't flirt with me while my girlfriend is sitting right here. Also, we'd like to order the large bowl of spaghetti. With breadsticks." Amy smiled and wrapped her arms around Keno's arm before sticking her tongue out at the waitress who wrote down the order and walked away with a huff.

Amy looked up at Keno as she smiled. "You sure told her. She was being kinda rude." Keno turned to Amy with a smirk. "I'm a taken man. I'm not letting other girls try and flirt with me whether you're around or not." Keno wrapped his tail around her waist as Amy giggled and blushed slightly. She adored how Keno was so mature in situations like that one. He was truly an impressive guy. "What are we going to do after dinner?" Amy asked as Keno took a sip of his water. He set his glass down and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we can head over to Tails' place and hang out with him and Cream." "Ok! That sounds good to me." Shortly after Amy finished her sentence, the waitress placed their bowl of spaghetti on the table, along with two forks, and walked away without a word. Keno smiled and picked up a fork and Amy picked up hers. They began to eat and as Keno took his first bite his smile grew twice as big. "Now this is good spaghetti." Amy nodded in agreement as she slurped a noodle into her mouth.

Soon enough, Keno and Amy began to eat the same noodle without noticing. In that cliché romantic moment, the two of them met at the center of the noodle where their lips met. Keno chuckled a bit as Amy blushed and pulled away. She giggled and leaned onto Keno's shoulder as they soon finished eating.

As Keno and Amy were leaving the restaurant a Giant Robot flew past them and then stopped a down the street before turning around. In the cockpit was none other than Egghead himself. Keno stood in front of Amy protectively out of pure instinct as she pulled out her hammer. Eggman laughed as he looked down at the two of them. "Well what do we have here? A wolf and a hedgehog out on a date I see. I was planning on using this robot to crush Sonic, but I think I'll test it out on you instead."

Keno grabbed his sword off his back as he smirked. "You must be even cockier than Sonic if you think that your stupid little toy is going to get rid of me." Amy giggled a bit as she stood next to Keno ready for a fight. "I'm sure we can hold you off long enough for the others to get here." Eggman grinned evilly as he hit a button on his control panel which summoned a bunch of robots surrounding them. "Is that so? Well then… ROBOTS! ATTACK!" As the robots started closing in, a familiar blue blur came from nowhere and destroyed most of them. Keno rolled his eyes as he smiled. "He sure took his sweet time." Sonic skids to a halt near them and chuckles. "Sorry bout that, had to go and round up the gang."

Keno looked around as the rest of the gang soon showed up. "well then, looks like this battle just got a bit more interesting. Amy, you and the others hold off the robots in the city. Sonic, Shadow and I will take on Egghead." Amy nodded as she smiled and quickly kissed Keno on the cheek. "Good luck Keno." Keno blushed a bit before speeding off with Sonic and Shadow. "Both of you keep your mouths shut…." Shadow just smirks as Sonic chuckles.

Keno looks up at Eggmans robot once they get close enough. "Man, this thing is huge. I wonder how long it took him to build this one." Sonic shrugs as he sighs looking quite unimpressed. "Eh, probably not that long. He does have a lot of time on his hands." Shadow scoffed as he looked up at the monstrous robot. "He's done better in my opinion." Keno puts his sword back onto his back as he looks at the two hedgehogs. "Well then. How about we give him a good old triple spin?" Sonic and Shadow both smirk before all three of them begin charging up a spindash. The trio then charges at Eggman at the same time at an incredible speed only to get knocked back by the robot's arm.

Keno brushes himself off as he growls. "Alright then, looks like it's time for an all-out assault on this metal hunk of junk." Keno speeds up the side of a building before kicking off and spinning as he slams into the side of the robot. Shadow quickly reacts and begins firing multiple chaos spears. Sonic then does a full speed charge before blasting through the center of the robot. Eggman detaches from the robot as it drops to the ground. "Curses! I'll destroy you eventually!" he then flies off, heading back to his base. "In your dreams Eggh-" Keno was cut off when the defeated robot began sparking and exploded. Keno himself was caught in the explosion and was sent flying through a building. After going through the other side he slammed into a robot and rolled to a stop on the street where the other were. Sonic and Shadow came speeding to where he was.

Keno laid there on the ground, a little burnt, bruised, and scarred. Small streams of smoke coming off of him as he coughed. "Ow…" Amy and the other quickly rushed over to him. "Keno! What happened to you?!" Sonic looked up at Amy as Keno struggled to pick himself off the ground. "We defeated the robot and eggman flew off. As Keno was yelling something at eggman the robot suddenly exploded and sent him through that building." Keno had managed to sit up as he looked up at Amy with a bit of a smile. "Heh… Well this was probably my fault… I was too close to that junk heap and didn't notice it was about to explode… That was too close for comfort..." Shadow scoffed as he crossed his arms. "You're lucky to even be alive after a blast like that Keno." Keno looks down at the ground as he sighs. He knew Shadow was right and he was also in bad shape. Sonic then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Can you stand?" Keno took a deep breath before slowly but surely making his way onto his feet. He stumbled a bit as he stood up straight. "I'll be fine. Luckily I've got someone to take care of me." Amy gently hugged him as she smiled. "I'll make sure that you're better in no time." "Heh, I know you will Ames. I'm counting on you."

 **End of Chapter 5**


End file.
